


Christmas Kink

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Controlling Castiel, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Orgasm Control, Past DubCon, Pregnant Sex, Super Submissive Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Their first Christmas since Castiel married Dean and made the omega into his perfect submissive mate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is Alpha/omega kink. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.

If anyone had told Dean a year ago that he’d be spending his next Christmas naked, pregnant, and happy about it, he would probably have punched them in the face. But here he was, seven months pregnant and putting up Christmas decorations in the nude, waiting for his Alpha to come home and admire his handy work. 

In fact it was just after Christmas last year that Dean’s father had informed him that he’d arranged for Dean to be married to a wealthy and very conservative Alpha. Dean had been furious, had fought it tooth and nail. But the moment he’d met Castiel he fell completely under the Alpha’s spell. Castiel was handsome and strong, and exuded an aurora of power that made Dean submissive to his core. 

That wasn’t to say that he’d taken easily to his new life, at least not at first. But Castiel had been willing to let him ease into his new lifestyle. Although Castiel had been very firm about his expectations for their relationship, Dean was to be completely submissive to Castiel, in every way. 

And it still surprised Dean how much he loved his life with his controlling and dominant Alpha. Castiel wasn’t cruel, in fact he was very loving and kind. He just expected Dean to be submissive and obedient, and was more than ready to punish his omega for any transgressions. Dean was surprised by how reassuring that was, in a strange way. He never wondered about his place in their relationship, never feared that a mistake on his part would end it. He knew now that if he took his punishments submissively and obediently his Alpha would forgive him for any mistake he made. 

Dean jumped a little when he heard the sound of the car pulling up the front drive. He quickly made for the front door, and he dropped to his knees on a soft pillow Castiel kept there for just this purpose. Dean’s eyes dropped low to the floor, head ducked and hands on his knees. He shivered when he heard the sound of the key in the door, eager for his mate and happy to be able to please him with his expected greeting. 

The door opened and Dean saw Castiel’s well shined shoes as he stepped through the door. He still didn’t dare look up, knowing he wasn’t allowed until he was given permission. 

“Hello my beautiful Dean,” Castiel’s low voice growled. His hand reached out to run through Dean’s hair. “Always such a good boy. You may stand.” He held out his hands for Dean, knowing he needed help getting up from his kneeling position. 

Dean took Castiel’s hands and pulled himself up, beaming up at his mate now that he had permission. “Welcome home, Alpha,” he said warmly.  
Castiel smiled, leaning in to kiss Dean and put a possessive hand on Dean’s swollen belly. 

Dean loved being pregnant, knowing it was his mate’s pups that filled him. And Castiel had promised to keep Dean well bred for many years to come, the Alpha wanted a big family.

Castiel pulled back and looked around at the decorations. “You’ve been busy today,” he commented. He’d given his omega permission to decorate the house, so he wasn’t surprised. They’d put the tree up the night before, and Dean had asked if he could get the rest of his decorations out of storage. “Show me,” he ordered.

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean said with a smile, leading Castiel into the living room. He let the Alpha take in the tasteful decorations he’d set out, and the artfully designed garland across the hearth. 

“It’s perfect,” Castiel said with a smile, pressing a kiss to Dean’s temple. “You’re such a good omega, Dean. I’m so very lucky to have you.”

Dean blushed and beamed, leaning into his mate’s strong arms. “Thank you, Alpha,” he murmured, happy to have pleased Castiel. 

Castiel pressed his nose to Dean’s neck, and he growled as he scented his pregnant mate. Dean shivered as he smelled the telling scent of Alpha arousal, and he felt his body respond and start to produce slick. 

Castiel grinned when he smelled Dean’s slick, and he reached around to run his fingers through the trickle on the inside of Dean’s leg. “Can’t hide that from me, can you? I think my needy little omega needs to be knotted.”

Dean just blushed and whimpered. Castiel loved that keeping Dean naked helped the Alpha scent his slick, made it impossible to hide as it ran down his legs. The Alpha’s strong fingers moved up and found Dean’s hole, pushing easily inside. 

Dean cried out as he was filled by two fingers, stretching open his ready hole. Castiel kept Dean well used and frequently knotted, so he never needed much prep. 

Castiel pulled his fingers free and wiped the slick on Dean’s ass. “Over the couch,” he ordered, voice deep and commanding. 

Dean hurried to obey, turning around and bending over the back of the couch, presenting his slick hole for his mate. He wasn’t allowed to deny his Alpha, but it didn’t matter, because he never wanted to. His body belonged to Castiel, and he was happy to let his Alpha use it in any way that pleased him. 

There was the quick sound of a zipper and then the Alpha’s thick cock was slamming inside to fill Dean. He cried out in pleasure and slight pain as he was pounded with fast thrusts. Castiel was usually like this when he got home from work, aggressive and eager to retake his mate after a long day apart. Dean loved it. 

Castiel growled as he gripped Dean hard and drove in deeper, eager to be tied to his beautiful mate. Dean whimpered and moaned as he was taken hard, his Alpha’s thick cock filling him and already starting to swell. He started to cry out with each thrust as the thick knot started to fill him.

“Please,” Dean cried out, whining desperately. “Please Alpha, please may I come?” He begged, knowing he wasn’t allowed without permission. And he wouldn’t, wasn’t sure he body was able to anymore without hearing those words first. 

“Not yet,” Castiel said firmly, hips slapping against Dean’s ass. He thrust even harder, and only when his knot was nearly full did he finally give the order. “Come on my knot little omega. Come, now.” 

Dean cried out as he came, pleasure burning through him as he was allowed his release. He let out a long moan as Castiel thrust a few more times before slamming in deep and coming with a satisfied groan. The Alpha’s knot was fully seated in Dean now, the omega wasn’t going anywhere for a while. 

Castiel gathered Dean up and shifted them around until he was sitting on the couch and Dean sat impaled on his lap. His hands went to Dean’s swollen belly again, feelings for his kicking pups. 

“They always kick for me after I fuck their omega daddy,” Castiel said with a chuckle, pressing a kiss to Dean’s neck. 

Dean blushed but leaned into his Alpha’s arms, trying not to squirm too much on the thick knot filling him up and pressing in deep. He could feel Castiel’s cock spasm each time it pumped more seed into him. He gasped as Castiel’s kisses turned to biting and sucking, adding to the marks that already peppered Dean’s neck. The Alpha liked to keep him marked up and Dean loved it. 

“My beautiful omega,” Castiel growled between bites and kisses. “All mine.”

Dean sighed, content and happy. “All yours Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
